SUCCESSFUL SHEETS
by EarlSulung2701
Summary: Nezumi mengalami banyak hal menakutkan dalam tindak-tanduknya, apa jadinya jika pelarian tersebut membawanya menuju malaikat bersayap robek nan jelita? NezumixShion


**SUCCESSFUL SHEETS**

 **Disclaimer : Atsuka Asano**

 **Warning : Shounen-Ai, imajiner berlebihan, juga alur yang nggak jelas** **, typo, AU, dst**

 **Eoo0O0ooS**

 **27_01**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau pikir itu cantik?" si pemuda bersurai panjang mengutarakan pertanyaan, tetapi tak lekang memandangi bianglala yang berdiri kokoh sekitar 5 meter dari jangkauan duduknya.

Sosok yang berperan sebagai lawan bicara, tepat duduk di samping si pemuda memilih menatap nanar si sosok tampan.

Menyadari bahwa betapa berkilaunya sosok berkuncir—mendongak dalam diam, di tengah-tengah bubuhan kilau bintang.

 _Meskipun begitu ia tahu..._

 _...bahwa..._

"Tikus bedebah!" laknat dari yang bersangkutan.

Tak apa jikalau telunjuk yang teracung, masih ada kesempatan untuk mematahkan jemarinya.

"Tak ada jalan keluar untuk makhluk hina sepertimu!"

Biarlah alat pengecap itu berkokok terus, toh bisa dibungkam, didengar juga tak menusuk yang bersangkutan.

"Berhenti!" teriak yang lainnya, sementara derap kaki tak henti bersahut-sahutan.

 _DOOR!_ Efeknya pada ulu hati.

 _DOOR!_ Sengaja membidik leher.

 _DOOR!_ Tepat ke bola mata.

Genangan darah memenuhi gedung berpagar jejaring heksagonal.

"Cih," meludah pada mayat yang bergelimpangan. "tikus yang merangkap makhluk hina ini yang telah mengalahkan kalian." Iris kelabunya yang tambah gemerlap menyenduh.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!" koor dari belakang.

"Sialan," si pemuda tak sempat menoleh, tetapi tahu besar bahwa ia tengah tertangkap basah oleh koloni pemerintah lainnya. Kawanan penjilat yang menjadikan orang-orang terbuang seperti—lirik Nezumi—menjadi bahan uji coba. Akibatnya punggung belakang si pemuda rambut navy kena getahnya.

 _BLAAR!_

Tembak jitu tergantikan bunyian lain, Nezumi tak acuh memilih menyeret kakinya yang perlahan lumpuh, ganjaran terkena cipratan ledakkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ESCAPE, 5 years later...**

Terkadang aku terlelap diantara tumpukan buku-buku ilmiah yang tebal, meski tubuh ini sering diapit rak-rak buku. Tak pernah kusaksikan dunia fiksi senyata sekarang. Benar-benar khayal, aku berkali-kali mengetuk kepala batuku, berusaha sadar dari hal fana di depan mata. Namun, sebanyak apapun aku memukul kepalaku tetap saja ilusi di depan mataku tak berubah.

Bukan apa-apa, kejadian lima tahun silam berkelebat di kepalaku. Kupikir jadi kelinci percobaan,, membunuh tiga orang berturut-turut, berikut meledakkan gedung sains milik pemerintah adalah hal gila yang pernah kualami. Selanjutnya, tak mau lagi aku campur tangan dengan hal-hal 'begituan'. Menginjakkan kaki di sana? Huh, berarti perut ini siap ditembusi peluru. Bukannya aku takut mati konyol, yah kau tahulah aku mesti menamengi diri dengan yang namanya 'pengejaran'. Mau wilayah bak negeri dongeng itu terus memuat modernisasi yang melunjak-lunjak, tak sudi kutampakkan batang hidung di sana!

Aku di tengah-tengah hutan, baru saja kuhindari bedebah lain yang berani-beraninya memasuki rumah persinggahanku, ah bukan-bukan tepatnya hunian dari pelarianku semenjak usiaku 13. Penduduk lain sudah pintar, meledakkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat buldozer jadi debu dan aku? Sedang menghindari efek dari bom kecil-kecilan itu.

Sekarang?

Oh lebih gila lagi, saat aku tertegun begitu melihat efek halusinogen bergerak dari tempatnya, kemudian berbalik menghadap ke arahku.

Ya tuhan... apa perlu aku memukul kepalaku lagi?

Sosok yang sejak tadi membelakangiku dengan gores panjang di punggung kiri, juga untai sayap perak yang lunglai dan robek di sisi kanan. Kini menatapku dengan tatapan kosong, tubuhnya kelihatan kurus sekali, putih pucat, tentu aku bisa dengan jelas melihat ukir tulang yang menonjol sebab kain putih yang melapisi tubuhnya basah kuyup oleh air.

Aku melangkahkan kaki tanpa diduga-duga, mau tak mau menghampiri kehadiran sosok malaikat kuyuh.

"Kau apa?" aku mengangkat dagu si, eng... biarku deklarasi sekarang, emm malaikat. Kepalanya bulat, bibir tipis nan pucat, iris delima yang cantik, bulu mata panjang, juga surai lebat keperakan yang lepek. Benar-benar seperti malaikat, apalagi dengan sayap di belakang punggungnya.

Kuamatai wajah rupawan sosok di hadapanku, dia benar-benar seperti seorang gadis, tetapi perlu kuingat kembali bahwa pakaian tembus pandangnya sudah menunjukan kalau ia seorang laki-laki. Oh astaga, tanpa sadar aku mengamati aset pribadinya yang tembus pandang.

"Apa kau sedang cosplay?" aku mencoba berbasa-basi meski tahu sayap juga goresan di punggung makhluk ini nyata. Biarlah ia menganggapku bodoh, toh aku memang selalu naif.

"Huwaaaa~"

Untuk keseperkian kalinya, aku membelalak. Terguncang atas beberapa hal mustahil yang bertubi menimpa pengelihatanku dan hasilnya jantungku yang ber-sport ria tak menentu.

"Eh?" aku mengerjap, menghentikan sentuhan pada dagunya yang halus.

"Huweeee~" kali ini kukerutkan dahi, menatap dalam-dalam si malaikat yang tengah menangis seperti seorang bocah, bahkan sekarang tengah menggosok-gosok ujung matanya dengan jemari.

"A-ada apa, ka-kau... apa kau me-merasa sakit?" aku gelagapan sembari _celingak-celinguk_ ke segala arah, seolah mencari empeng yang lepas dari mulut si bayi. Namun, nihil hanya beragam tanaman hijau yang kutemui dan jika 'pun bocah ini minta susu aku hanya bisa memberinya air di danau ini.

"Huuu... sa-sayapku hiks... hiks..."

Sayap? oh, sayap robek itu? jikapun ia tak rela kehilangan bongkah bulu-bulu halus itu, kenapa menangisnya baru sekarang coba? Maksudku bukan memintanya meraung sejak tadi, hanya saja ini respon yang aneh... bukan?

Bocah itu ah, maksudku si malaikat mulai sesegukan, dan jujur ini membuatku wajib berpikir keras hal apa yang bisa menenangkannya.

 _Grep._

Kugendong tubuh ringkihnya yang seputih susu. _Gila! Enteng bener!_

"Matamu akan iritasi berhentilah," kutatap wajahnya cemas, bagaimanapun kedua tanganku dipakai untuk membopong bobot tubuhnya, jika tidak sudah kukunci pergelangannya.

Sementara kususuri jalan untuk keluar hutan, ia tak henti menangis.

"Ck," decih otomatis keluar dari bibirku, baru kusadari kenapa danau seindah ini bisa berada nun jauh di hutan rimbun.

Aku melesat cepat, menghindari ratusan ranting di sepanjang hutan, tetapi tak mengindahkan alang-alang menempel di celanaku bahkan sudah beberapa menusuk kulit. Jantungku berdegup, berpacu dengan kecepatan.

Kupikir aku akan bertindak apatis seperti biasanya, lagipula bocah yang tak hentinya mengeluarkan air mata ini adalah orang luar. Jadi, apa yang membawaku untuk berbuat sejauh ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi menyingsing, menyibak tirai lusuh yang mulai menipis termakan usia. Tak ada cicit burung yang terdengar malahan gongongan ajing pada radius dua meter tak hentinya berteriak, seolah mengatakan "pergilah bedebah, sialan!" dan yah, sang pemuda bersurai raven cukup maklum dengan situasi ini.

"Aku tak akan memberimu makan, jika saja kau tak merengek ketika membawa bidadari itu." Gadis berkulit eksotis itu meletakkan baki-baki di atas nakas dengan tak anggun.

Pemuda bersurai panjang itu mendengus, kemudian menggerak-gerakan jemarinya, sebagai simbol untuk meminta si pemberi makanan menjauh. "yang penting aku membayarmu 'kan?"

"Sialan, memangnya kau siapa?" rambut rumput lautnya berderai ke belakang, sebagai sambutan dari limpah ruah sang angin.

Pemuda tersebut menatapnya intens, tak bermaksud memprovokasi lagi, tetapi sudah cukup membuat si pemilik hotel angkat kaki dari ruangan yang disewa si raven.

"Aku..."

Manik kelabu langsung melesat ke belakang, menatap lekat si malaikat yang tengah menggosok-gosok matanya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"...kenapa ada di sini?"

Si pemuda penolong mengangkat bahu, kemudian menekan sakelar begitu sadar tak jua mematikan lampunya. "menurutmu?" rambut onyx itu mulai melangkahkan kaki, kembali mengungsi tepian kasur seraya menatap lekat si malaikat.

"Aku seharusnya tidak di sini!" sosok beruntai perak tersebut menggeleng-geleng, kemudian memutar arah pandangnya untuk melihat sesuatu di balik punggung, tak lupa meraba-raba area punggung. "ugh~"

"Sayap kananmu pudar begitu saja, tetapi gores itu tak ikut sirna. Boleh kutahu kau itu apa, Tuan Malaikat?" sang pemuda mencondongkan tubuh, memelankan kata 'tuan malaikat' yang terkesan sarkasme.

"Aku Shion." Si salju mengacungkan tangan, minta dijabat, tetapi iris kelabu itu menepis. Tak berniat berkenalan meskipun ia orang pertama yang meminta.

Sebuah reaksi yang berkebalikan. Seharusnya, malaikat bernama Shion itu yang menolak bukan?

"Aku tak tanya namamu. Aku berpikir makhluk apa kau ini, mengingat sayap, corak mata, rambut, juga tubuhmu itu." pemuda itu menunjuk tubuh Shion yang berbalut jas zamrud sepinggang dengan dagunya, seraya menyeringai lebar.

Begitu menyadari arah pandang si pemuda beruntai hitam kebiruan, Shion melotot. "kenapa kau menelanjangiku?!" alis keperakan tersebut sedikit menukik sambil mempererat jas zamrud yang diketahui milik pemuda dihadapan.

"Huh, 'menelanjangi' katamu?" aksen sengaja ditekan pada bagian kontra, ditambah lagi si pembicara tengah tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku mau kembali ke No.6!" Shion menjerit resah, sedangkan tangan masih bersiaga mempererat jas.

"No.6?" si kelabu mengangkat sebelah alis, sedangkan tangan dibiarkan terlipat di depan dada.

Shion mengangguk-angguk. "itu negeriku." Ucapnya dengan penuh tekad, sedangkan si pendengar terkekeh seraya memegangi kening juga perutnya.

"Jangan bercanda, kau pikir bisa kembali dengan kondisi seperti itu? bahkan kau tak punya celana dalam untuk dikenakan." Pemuda itu masih tertawa sarkas, membuat pemilik iris delima itu mau tak mau sedikit menungging, kemudian menampar pipi pemuda yang tengah menatapnya remeh, lalu bertindak sedia kala, yakni menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan selimut.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" sontak tawa mengejek itu terhenti, tergantikan dengan gurat amarah.

"Kupikir kau panik," Shion mengerucut lucu, membuat sosok bersurai lurus nan panjang itu terpana untuk beberapa saat. Menyadari sosok jelita yang memikatnya semalam.

"Heh, bocah!" Si raven mengangkat dagu Shion. "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Yang mana?" mata itu mengerjap lucu, menampilkan kepolosannya yang beda-beda tipis dengan bentuk kebodohan.

"Kau ini!" Si raven berdecak, kemudian berdiri dari tepian kasur. "ikut aku!" pintanya datar.

"Ta-tapi..." Shion menggigit bibir bagian bawah.

"Ah, soal..." selimut yang diremas disibak. "ini?" sebelah alis diangkat.

"He-hei!" Si perak meradang malu, kemudian memeluk batal, diikuti dengan diangkatnya lutut setinggi dagu.

"Itu tak akan menutupi juniormu." Iris perak itu agak menyipit, sebab menahan tawa. "sini!"

Sang pemuda mengangkat tubuh si untai salju untuk berdiri, kemudian melepas syal yang melilit lehernya, selanjutnya memutar-mutar syal di kaki kemerahan Shion.

"Untuk sementara seperti ini dulu." Pemuda tersebut menepuk-nepuk paha malaikat yang belakangan diketahui bernama Shion pelan. Mengamati hasil kreativitasnya yang berguna.

"Nezumi."

"Eh?" kata reflek itu bukan akibat dari nama si pemuda penolong yang tiba-tiba disebutkan, tetapi karena tubuhnya kembali dibopong ala tuan putri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uwaah~"

Nezumi, si pemuda tampan dengan belang abu-abu sedang menghembuskan nafas, entah berapa kali banyaknya ketika sosok serba putih tengah bergumul di antara banyaknya buku-buku nonfiksi. Saat halaman berbalik dan menampilkan sesuatu yang baru, ralat yang belakangan baru dilihat si pemuda bersurai lebat acak-acakan, maka kata 'uwaah~' terus-terusan mengalun di cuping si penyair.

"Whoaah~"

Tampaknya seruan sudah berubah haluan menjadi 'whoaah~'.

 _Tuk._

"Ugh~" lenguhan pertama dari sekian banyaknya decak kagum.

"Berisik!" Nezumi menarik jemarinya dari kening Shion, sedangkan si korban penjentikan-jemari sedang mengembungkan pipi, berikut mendengus sebal.

"Sakit."

O.K reflek yang lambat sepertinya.

"Kau berencana menunjukkan asalmu 'kan?" Nezumi sengaja menggantungkan kalimat, berikut membiarkan dahi pucatnya terlipat.

Si putih mengangguk-angguk sambil memeluk buku yang terbuka di dada.

"Lantas kenapa kau sibuk dengan itu?" Nezumi menunjuk menggunakan dagunya.

Shion mengerjap, kemudian menarik sang buku tercinta dari pelukannya. "habis... mereka sangat cantik." Ucapan itu dibarengi dengan senyuman, tak lupa membuat eyes smile. Alhasil, membuat Nezumi tercengang beberapa saat. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia kembali menyadari, bahwa Shion sangatlah indah, bahkan melebihi bunga-bunga yang dilihat Shion di buku—pusat perhatiannya.

Nezumi mengangkat bahu, buru-buru melengos. Sebab rona merah sudah merambati wajahnya.

"Emm, Nezumi!"

Sosok penyandang nama Nezumi itu kembali memandangi Shion, memperhatikan gerak-gerik anak itu yang kikuk saat dirinya dipandang sedemikian rupa.

"Apa?" Nezumi menyilangkan tangan, seraya memasang ekpresi angkuh.

"Aku ingin kembali ke dunia asalku, ke No.6!" sang lawan bicara menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kau tak bercanda 'kan?" tidak mengernyit, tidak juga menaikkan sebelah alis, yang ada raut khawatir terpancar di sana. Meskipun Nezumi berusaha keras menyembunyikan emosinya, tetap saja ia tak bisa menutupi perasaan gelisah ini. Sebab sejak seminggu ini Shion berada di dekatnya, ia tahu betul apa yang dirasakan Shion, meski anak itu tak berbicara sepatah katapun tentang asal-usulnya, kecuali 'No.6' yang mau tak mau diterima Nezumi mentah-mentah, walaupun ia merasa muak.

Banyak hal yang berangsur terjadi semenjak tujuh hari Shion di sisi Nezumi.

" _Hah... hah... ja-jangan!"_

 _Iris delimanya terpejam erat, sementara kedua tangan menggengam bantal yang menjadi penompang kepala._

" _Ah... ti-tidak, i-ini sangat sakit... uh,"_

 _Peluh menetes, menuruni dagu pucatnya._

" _Tolong, hentikan, akh—"_

 _Mengerang sesaat, hingga isak tangis mulai keluar, membuat pemuda berdagu lancip yang berbaring di sampingnya menyentuh bulir yang menggenang di pipinya._

" _Shion." Panggil si iris kelabu, seraya menyisir lembut surai lebat si empu._

" _Nezumi..." kelopak terbuka, menampilkan rubi nun indah di tengah lampu temaram._

" _Kau bermimpi buruk lagi." Bukan sebuah tanya yang seminggu lalu biasa ditanyakan, melainkan tuturan halus. Si pemuda bernama Nezumi tersenyum simpul, tak bosan memandangi wajah jelita Shion yang terpampang jelas._

 _Shion mengangguk dengan susah payah, sebisa mungkin menahan matanya agar tak tertutup._

" _Tidurlah," untai halus itu kembali disentuh, tetapi kali ini diacak sedemikian rupa, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan di sana agar si empu merasa tentram._

 _Nezumi selalu bertanya-tanya hal buruk apa yang sering balik ke alam bawah sadar Shion._

"Nezumi!" yang dipanggil terperanjat, kemudian memandangi sosok yang tengah dilamunkannya.

"Aku ingin melihat ini!" Shion mendongak, sembari memamerkan senyum lebar dengan tangan telunjuk yang menempel pas di background bunga nemophila biru. Bianglala samar yang apik dipotret dengan pose miring.

Nezumi membungkukkan badan, mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Shion.

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu lagi di tempat seperti ini," Nezumi mengangkat bahu, membuat wajah sumringah Shion pudar seketika.

"Yah, kecuali di suatu tempat." Ucap Nezumi bernada skeptis.

"Boleh?" Shion mendorong bukunya tepat ke hidung Nezumi, membuat pemuda itu mengerutkan hidung sebab tak menyukai aroma yang dituai buku.

Nezumi meneguk saliva, agak ragu mengatakannya. Lagipula ia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, 'tak akan menginjakkan kaki di sana lagi!'

"Nezumi~" rengek mellow, sedangkan ujung kaos ditarik-tarik. "aku ingin melihat ini, sebelum kembali ke No.6!"

Nezumi tercekat, menimang-nimang apa yang bagus menurutnya.

"Kumohon, kau tahu aku akan segera kembali."

Nezumi menggigit bibir, ingin bertindak apatis terhadap sesama manusia seperti biasa, namun tak tega. Entahlah, malaikat mana yang telah membisikkannya untuk menyenangkan bocah bernama Shion itu sebelum ia benar-benar kembali ke asalnya.

"Tetapi aku tak bisa jamin kesalamatanmu, ya." Dan kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja, tanpa bisa ditarik kembali. Sosok yang memprovokasi sudah mengangguk-angguk.

"Siap!" Shion memberi hormat, membuat Nezumi lagi-lagi membuat ekspresi bingung. "aku mempelajarinya dari buku kepolusian." Jawab Shion percaya diri, seolah ia bisa menebak raut Nezumi sebelumnya 'dari mana kau tahu?' umm, kira-kira begitulah terkaan Shion.

"Yang benar kepolisian." Nezumi menjentik dahi Shion.

"Terus kapan kita ke sana, Nezumi?" Shion terus memandangi Nezumi dengan berbinar, sampai-sampai melepaskan buku sains dari gendongannya.

"Suatu hari." Nezumi memasang seulas senyum, hal yang sangat jarang sekali ia lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Peri?!" Shion terperanjat, akibat reaksi Nezumi yang terbilang tak biasa. "sebesar ini!" jemari Nezumi menuding perawakan Shion, sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya memiringkan kepalanya seraya mengarahkan telunjuk ke diri sendiri.

"Aku besar?" Shion tersenyum bangga, seolah tanya besar yang mengerayangi Nezumi tadi, merupakan pujian besar buatnya.

"Tidak lebih besar dariku." _Ups!_ Nezumi baru saja mem-PHP Shion.

"Uh." Shion memilih menghempaskan bokong di sofa satu-satunya di rumah bawah tanah tua itu.

"Jadi No. 6 yang kau bicarakan itu tempat perkumpulan peri?" Nezumi menyedekapkan tangan.

"Tidak juga, ada para elf, goblin, penyihir, bahkan styr."

Nezumi mengangguk, seraya menyesap air hangat di gelasnya.

"Terus kenapa kau bisa ada di tengah hutan?"

Shion menunduk, ia tahu inti pembicaraan ini pasti tertuju pada pertemuan mereka. Lagipula saat itu ia tahu betul bahwa kondisinya sangat mengenaskan, jangankan Nezumi yang terkejut melihat sosok kusut dengan sebelah sayap di pinggiran danau, Shion sendiri saja bingung. Meski setidaknya ia lebih tahu ketimbang Nezumi.

"Saat itu ada pertempuran di No. 6, banyak anak-anak dan wanita yang diungsikan, tetapi setelah itu, kami mengalami penindasan. Aku di serang, terus berlari dan tak sengaja masuk lubang. Tahu-tahu aku berada di dalam air, otomatis aku naik ke permukaan."

Nezumi mengangkat alis, menyadari betapa singkatnya cerita Shion, padahal ia tak menyuruh anak itu untuk merangkum.

"Intinya kau mau kembali ke sana setelah sayapmu pulih?"

Shion bungkam. Ia tak pernah cerita perihal sayapnya yang bisa tumbuh lagi kepada Nezumi.

 _Kenapa Nezumi bisa tahu?_

"Menebak saja." Jawab Nezumi membuat Shion meneguk ludah, takut-takut kalau Nezumi salah satu sekte penyihir.

 _Tuk._

"Sakit, Nezumi." Shion merengek sembari menggosok-gosok dahinya yang belakangan sering disentil Nezumi seenak jidatnya.

"Kau pasti memikirkan yang macam-macam tentangku."

Shion melongo, kemudian menghitung menggunakan jemarinya. "empat kali." Tiba-tiba iris scarletnya membulat.

 _Empat kali Nezumi menebak jalan pikiranku!_

"Apa Nezumi seorang penyihir?" alis Shion menyatu.

"Cih, tidur sana!" pinta Nezumi seraya meneguk habis air putihnya.

Shion mencibir. "tidak, sebelum Nezumi mau mengembalikan sayapku dengan sihir!"

"Memang penyihir bisa melakukannya?" Nezumi menyipitkan mata, berhenti sesaat pada aktivitasnya menumpuk gelas dan mangkuk untuk dicuci.

Shion mengangguk-angguk energik. "Safu pernah kehilangan cupingnya dan penyihir berhasil menyembuhkannya." Sambung Shion dengan senyum cerianya seperti biasa.

Nezumi meringis, ingin mendikte kata-kata Shion 'kehilangan cuping, kemudian sembuh' itu bukan diksi yang tepat menurutnya, lagi pula kehilangan sesuatu pada anggota tubuh bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan seperti raut akhir yang dipasang Shion.

"Nezumi~" Shion menarik-narik lengan Nezumi, membuat sosok itu mendengus akibat aksi merayu Shion.

Nezumi mengangguk. "kalau begitu lepas bajumu!" suruh si pemuda bersurai kebiruan menjurus ke hitam.

Shion mengeratkan kemejanya, sambil menggeleng-geleng resah. "Nezumi _maso_!" (baca:yang bener 'mesum', tetapi Nezumi mencoba mengabaikannya)

"Heh, kau bilang mau kusembuhkan?" Nezumi menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu tidak jadi!" Shion merengut, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Kau tidur di sofa, anak nakal!" seru Nezumi dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Shion cepat-cepat beringsut dari posisinya, berganti berguling di sofa dengan selimut yang ditarik menutupi seluruh badan.

"Safu tak perlu telanjang untuk disembuhkan! Nezumi penyihir palsu!" jerit Shion agak teredam, berkat mulutnya yang mungkin dibungkam dinding sofa.

Nezumi terkekeh. "yang memintamu telanjang siapa?" sebelah alis gelap itu terangkat tinggi. "lagipula cuping bukan bagian yang perlu menggunakan pakaian."

Shion membalik tubuhnya, kemudian menarik selimut sampai ke dada. "jadi Nezumi benar-benar bisa mengembalikan sayapku?"

Nezumi mengangkat bahu.

Shion merengut. "mana yang benar?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nezumi merenung. Mengingat bagaimana punggung telanjang Shion beberapa hari yang lalu, bukan kalian pikir karena sosok pecinta sastra ini membayangkan hal mesum dengan tubuh mulus Shion. Ia melihat bagaimana luka besar itu tertutup rapi, tak ada sisa sedikit pun bekas.

Nezumi bukannya tahu mendetail mengenai pertumbuhan peri atau metamorfosisnya, setidaknya ia tahu itu pertanda sayap Shion akan tumbuh, dan ia akan kembali ke kayangan. Euh, No.6 maksudnya, lalu...

Mereka tengah berada di pusat pembelanjaan sekarang.

"Bagaimana, Nezumi?" Shion memutar-mutar tubuh kurusnya, mirip seorang putri yang baru mengenakan gaun berenda.

Nezumi meletakkan kepalan tangan di depan bibir, menahan kekehan yang sejenak mengantamnya. Melupakan bahwa hatinya tengah bertikai dengan kenyataan di mana ia harus membawa Shion ke 'lubang kematian'.

"Kupikir itu bagus." Nezumi megangguk-angguk sok formal, seraya memperhatikan sosok ceria Shion dari atas ke bawah.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau ini. Emm, apa namanya Nezumi?" Shion mengeryit seraya mengamati blazer coklat yang beberapa menit lalu melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa sebut itu pakaian, ayo!" Nezumi menelengkan kepalanya ke arah wanita paruh baya yang menunggui mereka.

Shion mengangguk takzim, kemudian mengekori Nezumi.

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu yang lain anak muda?" Nezumi mengedarkan pandangan, berharap menemukan 'kembalian' secepat mungkin. Ia melirik Shion sesaat, memintanya memilih barang, tetapi diurungkan

"Aku ambil ini saja!" Nezumi segera mengantongi notes. Tak menghiraukan wanita penjual yang mengangguk-angguk.

"Habis ini kita ke bianglala!" seru Shion seraya merentangkan tangan saat Nezumi mencoba membuka blazer-nya.

"Ini bekas, kau tak apa-apa 'kan?"

Shion memiringkan kepalanya, saat mendengar kosakota baru.

Nezumi mengangkat bahu seakan menyiratkan kata 'terserahlah'. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan anak itu, membawanya keluar dari daerah pertokoan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa harus pakai ini Nezumi?" Shion mengernyit sembari memain-mainkan tudung pada jubanhya.

"Inilah yang kumaksud untuk melindungimu." Nezumi menepuk lembut kepala Shion yang dilapisi kain, kemudian menarik tubuh kurus itu untuk mendekat padanya.

"Ugh~ Ne-nezumi!" sosok polos itu membulatkan iris rubinya dengan semu merah padam, sayangnya Nezumi terlalu fokus mengintimidasi area sehingga tak menyadari perubahan raut dari Shion.

"Berpegganganlah!" pinta Nezumi dengan pandangan serius, namun belum sempat kesepuluh jemari itu menarik kaos hitam sang tikus, pemuda itu sudah terlebih dahulu membawanya berguling dengan kedua tangan memeluk erat tubuh si perak.

 _BRAAK!_

"Woahh!" hantaman pada punggungnya yang sempat meninju batu tergantikan, menghalau rasa sakit itu dengan panorama buatan di depan mata.

"Ke mana bianglalanya, Nezumi?" paras cantik itu mengernyitkan dahi, menginterupsi sekitar kalau-kalau mendapati benda raksasa berbentuk cincin yang melingkar.

Nihil.

Tak ada bianglala seperti yang dilihatnya pada background bunga nemophilia biru di buku.

"Nezumi~" sosok itu mengerucutkan bibir dengan kepala tertunduk merasa diberi harapan palsu.

Jika Nezumi tak dapat menahan nafsu sebagai seorang pria, maka habislah sudah keperawan bibir ceri Shion. Beruntung sosok itu menunduk lebih dalam, seraya memain-mainkan kancing blazernya yang sengaja tak dikaitkan.

"Kau bisa coba alternatif lain, Shion." Nezumi kalut lantas menggengam kedua telapak tangan yang berkeringat itu. Menghentikan aktivitas memainkan kancing bajunya. "lihat!" Nezumi mengangkat dagu Shion, kemudian mengarahkan wajah si pemuda (baca:yang-terlanjur-kecewa-karena-jadi-korban-php-Nezumi) ke arah dua ayunan.

Shion agak sumringah, tetapi sedetik kemudian memiringkan kepalanya, mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang sempat dihafalnya beberapa jam silam.

"Ayunan." Jawab Nezumi cepat.

"AYUNAN!" teriak Shion dengan wajah ceria tak lupa merentangkan tangan ketika semilir angin menyerbu tiap inci kulitnya yang terbuka.

"Jangan hanya memandangi saja," celetuk Nezumi dengan kedua tangan terpasung ke dalam saku celana.

Shion memutar tubuhnya, kemudian memasang eye-smile ke arah Nezumi. "aku puas meski hanya ayunan." pemuda itu melanjutkan tawa renyah di penghujung kalimat.

Nezumi menganggukan kepala ke arah sang objek, kemudian kembali menarik tangan Shion sambil berlari-lari kecil. Membuat tawa itu kembali terdengar dari mulut Shion.

"Nezumi! Nezumi! Nezumi!"

 _Ah, panggil familiar dari bibir ceri Shion yang meneriaku, Namun entah kenapa. Ada sembilu yang tiba-tiba mengusik batin._

"Jika nanti aku kembali ke No.6! Nezumi tetap mengingatku 'kan?" tanya itu berakhir dengan sumringah jelita, seolah perpisahan di mata Shion adalah hal menyenangkan.

Nezumi meneguk saliva, berusaha mengulum senyum meremehkan seperti biasanya, tetapi itu tak terlaksana.

"Kalau aku kembali nanti, aku akan menyimpan Nezumi di hati selalu." Diksinya memang tak tepat, tetapi mampu membuat sosok yang disebut-sebut merasa senang.

"Tetapi, aku malas membayangkan wajah jelekmu." Si biru berujar sarkas, sangat kontra dengan isi hatinya.

Surai perak membentuk senyum, lagi dan lagi. "kalau tidak ada Nezumi..."

 _Senyum cerianya... kenapa seolah tak akan pernah aku jumpai lagi._

"Aku pasti merasa kesepian." Tiba-tiba sosok cantik itu terkekeh, ada corak kemerahan yang terlukis apik di pipinya.

 _Aku pikir semua itu akan menjadi ending yang bahagia..._

"DOOR!"

"NEZUMIII!" lengkingan terkuak dari bibir si pucat.

Tak ada lagi tawa ringan yang menguar.

Tak ada lagi senyum nun indah yang terpatri.

Tak ada lagi yang meneriki namanya sesering itu.

Tak ada.

"Sh...shi...shi-on." Tepat di ulu jantung bersimbah darah.

"Ja-jangan, jangan pergi! Hiks... hiks..." bocah bersurai salju itu berceceran air mata, memangku tubuh yang bersangkutan dengan gemetar hebat.

"Ja...ga di-diri..mu," tersenggal-senggal nafas pemuda biru tua itu.

 _dan pemandangan cantik yang tengah berputar di hadapanku mengingatkan akan hal kelam..._

 _Sing!_

Rembesan darah yang mencekam berhenti bergulir.

Berganti dengan kepak hebat yang membumbung tinggi ke horizon.

Bulu-bulu seputih angsa berjatuhan, membanjiri lapis tanah pelan-pelan.

 _Srek!_

Dua sayap yang kembali utuh berhasil merobek blazer Shion. Sementara tangis tak henti-hentinya menghujami wajah Nezumi yang membiru.

Shion menyobek lembaran notes di jaket Nezumi, dengan linang yang tak kunjung dituai.

"Nezumi..." permata rubinya menatap dalam-dalam manik kelabu yang terkatup rapat.

"Selamat..." ia mulai sesegukkan, sementara kedua telapak tangan melepas kancing baju Nezumi dengan jemari yang terguncang.

"...tinggal." kontras air mata itu ia bungkam sendiri, gantian kedua telapak tangan menekan dada sendiri, seraya mendongak ke langit. Memejamkan mata khidmat dengan mulut merapal sesuatu secara gemulai. Mirip nyanyian pengantar kematian.

Dua sayap yang terkepak-kepak mulai melunak ke bawah, nyatanya menamengi sosok dua pemuda.

Terik menyengat terhalau sejenak, tak lama muncul seberkas cahaya keperakan selanjutnya menghunus-hunus dada berlubang Nezumi yang telanjang.

"..."

Kelopak pucat yang terkatup membuka perlahan. Seketika melihat pemandangan janggal lewat bola abu-abunya.

Usai membelalak, pandangannya meredup.

Tes... tes... tes...

 _Waktu itu aku berharap itu tidaklah nyata..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau pikir itu cantik?" tanya yang sama, diulang kembali.

Membuat sosok yang sejak tadi jadi penyimak kegetiran yang melanda si pemuda beranjak, tetapi tak berniat pergi dari sana. Melainkan menyentuh permukaan bianglala yang dingin dengan sidik jarinya.

"Tentu saja, secantik dirinya." Sosok itu tersenyum, kemudian memandangi sosok Nezumi dengan khawatir.

"Kuharap malaikatku akan datang lagi."

Si pendengar tertegun. Ingin segera berlari lantas menutupi pandangan si pemuda onyx. Menghentikan buai air matanya yang turun tanpa disadari si pelaku.

"Nezumi." Sosok itu menunduk, merasa ingin mengurusi pria ini. Meski ia tak pernah berbelas kasih pada pemuda ini, kecuali soal transaksi berupa imbalan. Namun, hati kecilnya ingin membenarkan sesuatu, bukan pamrih, tak juga berhubungan dengan koin.

"Bukankah kau sudah membaca surat itu berulang kali?" kedua tangan diletakkan di antara ujung bibir, membentuk corong.

Sosok yang gantian jadi pendengar bungkam, ingin menyangkal, tetapi ia merasa tak bisa mengubris. Karena ia sudah merasa tercekat. Yah, si pemuda dongker benar-benar terpojok, meski sosok berambut berombak itu tak menyudutkannya.

Sebab individu berkulit kecoklatan itu sudah menelan bulat-bulat kenyataan yang ia diterima dan sayangnya si pemuda berbidak tikus ini tak kunjung menerima.

Nezumi. Begitu panggilan dekatnya, tak tahulah nama konyol itu tercipta dari mana, apa mungkin karena ia berhasil keluar dari sarang tikus, atau lahirnya dekat tikus got, apa dibesarkan oleh induk tikus, itu tak penting sekarang.

Tidak sama sekali!

Sosok bergelombang nan kurus itu ingin meluruskan sesuatu, ia kepalkan kedua tangan. Meskipun ia sering memaki sosok ini, meskipun ia butuh sosok ini sebagai penghasil uang, ia ingin menolong si penyair dengan sudut pandang lain.

"Nezumi! Dengarkan aku!" ia berteriak sekuat tenaga, seolah sosok itu tuli di tengah-tengah kesunyian malam.

"Hmm?" yang dijeriti begitu berdehem sekenanya, menatap nanar.

 _ia tahu bahwa..._

 _...hati itu terlanjur kecewa._

"Shion..."

Nezumi meradang, tak ingin mendengar kalimat penutup sosok yang berdiri di ambang bianglala jeripayahnya sendiri. Ia mempererat genggaman pada surat. Surat penuh lekuk akibat sering diremas, surat yang tintanya perlahan memudar akibat sering ditumpahi bulir air mata, surat yang kemuning akibat dimakan usia, juga surat yang berkali-kali menyakiti batin Nezumi, dan tentu tak pernah ia lupakan, baik isinya, bentuknya, ukurannya, apalagi sang penulis. Meskipun ribuan kali ia sangkal faktualnya, tetapi tetap saja hatinya kontradiktif dengan kenyataan.

"...sudah mati."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Secarik kertas usang di buka pelan-pelan, dipelototi saksama, sedangkan temaram menghiasi sekeliling.

 _Nezumi yang tampan_

"Kau bermaksud sarkas, huh?" bibir itu tersungging ke atas.

 _Terimakasih banyak_

"Sama-sama, bodoh!" gantian mengumpat, namun masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Ia kalut.

 _Kau sangat baik_

"Aku?" telunjuk mengarah ke dada sendiri. "kau saja yang lugu!" selanjutnya mendengus.

 _Aku sudah banyak menyusahkanmu._

"Kapan aku merasa begitu?" perubahan raut muka mulai terlihat, semakin meredup lampu di area baca, semakin sendu pandangan Nezumi. "ah, benar juga, sekarang kau benar-benar menyusahkanku." Sesuatu terasa berat di pelupuk mata, terlebih ulu hatinya.

 _Maaf, Nezumi._

"Jangan bilang begitu!" sosok berperangai tegas itu tak dapat lagi membendung air mata, hati bekunya luluh begitu saja.

 _Aku harus pergi._

"..."

 _Aku tidak ada di duniamu, tidak juga di No.6_

"Jadi kau... benar-benar ke..."

" _Nezumi yang tampan."_

"...surga?"

 _Jaga dirimu^^_

"A-apa kau se-senang?" lembar lusuh itu mulai pudar, disapu air mata si pemuda. Ia berusaha terkekeh dengan sebelah tangan terkepal, tetapi aksinya bak di panggung sandiwara tak berguna sekarang. Ia benar-benar buruk untuk terkekeh dikondisi sekarang. "bu-bu-bukankah... a-aku yang mengatakannya?" tanya lirih, jelas untuk sosok yang dipujanya. Namun, apa guna jika yang diajak bicara tak ada?

Nezumi sudah mencari Shion, bahkan kembali ke hutan itu. Namun, semunya sirna. Danau indahnya, juga Shionnya.

Tidak akan pernah kembali.

 _Shion, sang peri yang teramat mencintaimu._

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Shion."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Wah, kampret ya?"**_

 **Kira-kira gitu nggak pemikiran kalian? :'v**

 **Jujur, aku juga merasa begitu :'v**

 **Awal ide ceritanya, waktu aku liat wallpaper anime, entah apaan itu, yang pasti perawakan dan kondisi 'cowok di wallpaper' itu mirip kek, pertama kali Nezumi ngeliat Shion.**

 **Posisi duduk membelakangi, di danau malam-lama, pake kain putih, sayapnya nggak utuh (kagak salah) ada bulu-bulu beterbangan, basah kuyup, tapi nggak luka. Mungkin ada yang pernah liat? itu wallpaper lumayan populer.**

 **Cerita ini sebenernya pelampiasan :'v aku buat project akakuro, cuman nggak di respon. Yah, jadi berhenti :'v tapi aku cukup menikmati dalam proses pembuatan ini. Meskipun sebel sendiri sama jalan cerita yang aku buat. Udah ancur, sok-sok'an melankolis lagi, padahal feel-nya nggak terasa :'v**

 **Trus mau ngomong apa lagi, ya?**

 **Oh ya, aku nulis di fandom ini baru kedua kalinya, sebelumnya cuman poetry jadi mungkin ngebosenin.**

 **Jujur, dalam penyebutan warna rambut Nezumi agak membingungkan. Biru/Hitam, cuman yah karena rakus dipake dua-duanya, hehe.**

 **Sebelumnya makasih banyak untuk yang udah baca^^**

 **#baarunyadarkepanjangan**


End file.
